Assassin's Tail
by pcadm8
Summary: All characters belong to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

**For awhile, I wanted to make an Assassin's Creed and Fairy Tail Crossover... well eventually, I did. However I felt as if the story was a little "bleh" and didn't show enough emotion in the first chapter... I started Gohan's Fairy Tail (Which is already on chapter 4, check it out if you'd like) which was a DBZxFT story which is ongoing and I will still update, but what I'm trying to say is that I'll try to do a new ACxFT story, with the fan film AC generations as my muse. AC belongs to Ubisoft, Generations belongs to Tom Quigley, and Fairy Tail belongs to Shonen Jump, Viz, and Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Prologue, The Tower of Heaven**

The Tower of Heaven, a monolith built for the sole purpose of reviving a dark mage... owned by fascists & cultists, and built by slaves. One of these slaves, happened to be a boy, named Theo. Theo was a quiet child, most of the guards never had much of an issue with him as he always did what he was told with no complaint, and never tried to fight back or flee. Theo never did this out of fear or worry, to be blunt, he was wise beyond his age. He had an unusual case of amnesia, he could only remember his first name. Despite his quietness, he had a few friends. Two in particular was a redheaded girl named Erza, the other was a kind but brash boy named Jellal. Him and Jellal were almost like brothers, they slept together, ate together, and kept each other company. Erza had met Theo after Jellal introduced them to one another.

It seemed like any other day at the tower, Theo had finished sanding off the bricks and breaking his share of cobblestone. The guard simply walked Theo into the cell where he spent his "free time" in. It always ended with the guard saying "Hey, good job kid, it'll all be worth it in the future." But, Theo knew better.

As he walked into the cell, he was stopped by Jellal's voice.

"Hey Theo! Over here!" Jellal had shouted, Theo started walking towards him

"...Hey Jellal...hey Erza..." Theo greeted in his usual quiet tone

Erza simply smiled at him. The three began talking about their day, rumors, magic and whatnot. Soon enough the guards came with food and water. The food was generally scraps of meat and potatoes, sometimes they had a crusty piece of bread or soup, they always had some sorta dried fruit though, it would either be blueberries or strawberries. The unusual thing about Theo was that he always gave the main portion of his food to one of the other slaves while he just ate the fruit and drank the tap water. Of course Erza always complained to him about this.

"You should eat a bit more, Theo otherwise you'll lose your strength and starve." She would often say

But Theo never cared much for his own health.

An old man, named Rob would always tell Theo to be careful and watch over the two of them, so that they wouldn't get into trouble. Theo always had a strange relationship with Rob. They never seemed to talk to each other much, yet he always seemed to be Rob's most trusted and valued, as if he had something that the others did not, the same went for Erza only she treated Rob more like her surrogate grandfather. Rob spoke of a guild known as Fairy Tail that got Erza excited, she said that she would join the guild one day, and Jellal & Theo said they would as well.

Theo always did look out for the two other slaves, as Jellal always had a bold fighting spirit, and a knack for getting himself in trouble, and Erza had looked up to Jellal meaning she would follow. If there was one thing that Jellal didn't like about Theo, it was his lack of fighting spirit, and the fact that he always seemed right about everything, whether it'd be about magic or survival. When Jellal was talking about his plans of escape, Theo argued with him saying that it wouldn't work and that he wouldn't come along but, Jellal didn't listen and his plan would soon backfire.

* * *

One day...

Theo had woken up to an alarm. Someone was attempting to escape. When Theo looked around his cell he noticed that several kids had gone missing, including Erza and Jellal. Theo panicked, he saw Rob and began to ask him questions.

"What's going on!?" Theo demanded but Rob was silent

"Where is everyone!?, Rob please answer me!" Theo pleaded

It didn't take long for Theo to realize what had happened, when Erza was thrown into the room, badly beaten and eye-patched

Erza was in shock and many other kids started flying into the cell after the guards threw them in. "Erza!", "H-hey.. so you were okay.", "Moron! How can you say she's okay!?, "What about Jellal?", "He said he was going to get past those guards and save you.."

But Erza was silent, she then looked at Theo and began tearing up. Theo walked towards her and gave her a warm hug. She began crying tears of salt and blood and said "You were right... I'm so sorry... we should have listened to you..." She sobbed

Theo then whispered into her ear "It'll be alright... it's my fault... I should have followed you guys and brought you back... I should have protected you two..."

She began crying harder into his chest. He pulled her off of him and asked where Jellal was.

"H-he tried to take the fall for it, they blamed me instead... he wanted to keep us from harm... they're going to torture him..." She sobbed

Soon enough, Sho started crying "I want to go home!" he screamed

A guard screamed "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE!?", he took his whip and started walking into the cell, the cultist leader also came surprisingly enough.

"Sho, it's alright... Gramps is here." Rob said as he attempted to pacify him

But it was too late, the guard had started whipping the two, and they started screaming in pain, loudly.

The screams caused something in Theo to snap, he fell to his knees and grasped his head, covering his ears. He started to hyperventilate, making Erza attempt to hold him down "Theo are you okay!?" she asked in a worried tone, everyone started looking at the boy. Memories of his family and who he was started flowing back... he remembered his purpose for coming here... revenge.

A white and red seal appeared around Theo and his right hand started glowing. His magic had been reactivated. The cultist started running towards the end of the hallway, studying him closely.

Another guard ran in to the cell and the other and him started to surround Theo. Theo, with incredible speed, ran out of the cell, Erza shouted "Theo! Wait, STOP!"

One of the guards attempted to tackle him, but Theo kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall. Theo then fought the other guard, who was swinging wildly at him, Theo jumped and smashed him into the ground. He then approached the cultist leader. Walking up to him, menacingly.

"...Do you even know why I'm here?..." Theo asked in a malevolent tone

"N-no, but I'll let the guards handle it..." The leader said as he attempted to press a button

Theo immediately sprung into action, he generated, what looked like a blade of magical energy from his wrist, causing it to bleed. He pounced at the leader with incredible force and stabbed him in the chest.

"The guards will know why I was here, but they couldn't do anything about it... just as you couldn't do anything for my family!" Theo said with tears welding up in his eyes

Erza stared at Theo, "His... family?" she whispered to herself with tears welding up in her eye again.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The leader coughed

The tears started falling from Theo's eyes "Your greed... your abuse of the legal system... TORE MY FAMILY APART!" Theo screamed in rage

Everyone's eyes widened at this, no one had ever heard Theo scream.

"Look at me! Do you know how many others have suffered the same way!?" Theo yelled as he pulled the blade out, he started crying. "No more..." Theo continued as the leader keeled over.

Erza approached Theo and wrapped her arms around him. "We had no idea..." she softly said as she pressed her head against his back

Soon enough a man no one has ever seen, appeared behind Theo and Erza. He started clapping, causing Theo to jump back in defense.

"Bravo kid, you may have saved me some work there..." Theo looked at the man in confusion

The man then stared at the bloody wrist-blade that Theo had and scoffed. "Did you generate that thing your self?" Theo stared at the blade and retracted it, he winced in pain as his wrist started bleeding even more. "It's a little outdated..." The man said as he sprung a silver blade from his wrist that charged itself with magic and retracted it. Soon enough they heard footsteps.

"Okay look, we should probably get out of here, but if you make it out alive, I've got a proposition for you... sorta guild that you can join..." The man proposed

Theo looked at the man in confusion, but then went wide as he noticed his necklace, it had an odd hood shape to it. He was an Assassin just like Theo.

Rob interrupted the two and asked "Excuse me, but why exactly are you here... Assassin?"

The man looked at him "Well, if isn't the legendary former mage, Rob... So you remember our independent guild, huh? I was sent here to set you all free and retrieve Theo..."

"I see... then before else, be armed!" Rob cried

"We have to fight... WE HAVE TO STAND UP FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Erza screamed causing everyone to pick up weapons and tools to fight the guards with.

Soon enough, the guards started pouring into the room and a whole war broke out.

The Assassin handed a hidden blade to Theo and the two started murdering the incoming guards. Theo had incredible fighting technique and awesome speed but it could not be enough to stop what was going to happen next.

The rest of the guards and cultists sent a massive magic wave at Erza, and it appeared to make a direct hit. "ERZA!" Theo screamed as he sprinted at lightning speed towards her.

The smoke cleared and revealed a badly wounded Rob who had his arms spread out in a defensive stance. "Grandpa...Rob?" Erza asked as he collapsed

"R-Rob...?" Theo asked in shock as he ran towards him

Erza began crying, and that's when a purple seal appeared around her. Erza had awoken her magic, at last. She screamed as she launched several weapons and tools into the remaining foes, striking them down.

She fell to her knees crying, while Theo went up to Rob and said "I'm sorry... I failed you Rob..."

"Don't fret *cough* my boy... you did a well enough job... please take...care...of...her." Those were Rob's dying words

"Though you had drawn into the shadows, you still redeemed yourself, and not a death will be in vain... Rest in peace." Theo said as he closed Rob's eyes

* * *

After the fight, Theo and the Assassin, whose name was Dartz, took all the dead bodies and burnt them all. Theo looked up when someone asked where Erza was and someone else responded that she went to look for Jellal, alone. The tower then started shaking, it was going to collapse soon.

"Dartz, I want you to procure a vessel for the slaves, I'm going to search for Erza." Theo said

"It's your life, kid." Dartz responded

Theo nodded and sprinted off to look for the redhead

* * *

Erza had found Jellal and freed him from his bondages, but then Jellal started to rant about this so called _freedom. _Out of nowhere, Jellal unleashed a powerful array of magic attacks on the beaten guards, killing them. Erza asked Jellal to run away with her so that they could finally leave and be together with Theo. Jellal assumed that he was possessed by Zeref, the legendary dark mage and attacked Erza. He lifted her up by the neck and stated that he didn't need her anymore and that she'd be spared as she helped take out the guards. He then threatened to kill all of her friends if she said anything about the Tower of Heaven, starting with Sho.

"Go and find your fleeting _freedom._" Jellal said as he increased his grip on Erza's throat

"J-Jellal." she spurted out

"Jellal, stop this at once!" Theo said as he ran towards him and Jellal dropped her to the ground

"Theo... please you'll listen, right? Help me finish the tower!" Jellal begged

"Jellal... you condemn what you do not understand." Theo said, with a serious look on his face, he picked up Erza and held her in his arms "T-Theo" she muttered with tears in her remaining eye.

"Does he my boy?" An elderly hooded man asked as he let out a pulsing energy wave at Theo. "Erg.. What's happening!?..." He said as he was paralyzed

Theo's eyes went wide when he saw him "Al Mualim..."

"So the student returns..." Al Mualim said

"I've never been one to run..." Theo shouted, pain in his tone

"...and never been one to listen either..." Al Mualim added

"I still live because of it..." Theo countered

"It is also the same reason why you were enslaved in the first place... *sigh* What will I do with you?"

"Let us go!" Theo ordered

"Ah, but I feel the hatred in your voice.. let you go? That would be unwise..." Mualim responded

"Then answer this, why are you here? You should be dead..." Theo said

"Through the teachings of Zeref, I have found proof!" Mualim announced

"Proof of what?" Theo demanded

"That nothing is true... and everything is permitted!"

"Wh-what!?" Theo asked

"Have you any last words... before I leave?"

"Why are you doing this!?"

"By completing the Tower, I shall obtain more power than you could possibly imagine..."

"You won't succeed, others will find the strength to stand against you..."

Mualim laughed "Truly?"

"What you plan is no less an illusion..." Theo responded

"Blind, Theo... blind is all you've ever been, and is all you'll ever be..."

"What you're doing isn't right!" Theo shouted

"Ah, now logic has left you... in it's place you embrace emotion... I am disappointed..." Mualim replied

"What's to be done then...?" Theo said

"You will not follow us... and I can not compel you..."

"...and you refuse to give up this evil scheme!"

"Then it appears that we are at an impasse..." Mualim concluded

"No... we're at an end." Theo said as he broke out of his paralysis and turned his back

"...Then DIE!" Jellal said with tears appearing in his eyes. Jellal charged a dark magic blast in his hand and aimed at Theo, who looked at him with emotionless eyes, the same eyes he had when they first met. Memories rushed through Jellal's mind.

* * *

Theo was sitting in a corner, all by himself, no emotion whatsoever

But then, Jellal walked up to him and asked _"Hi, what's your name?"_

Theo stared at him blankly, but that grin on Jellal's face didn't change, eventually Theo smiled and spoke up _"...My name is Theo... what's yours?"_

_"Jellal Fernandez, are you okay, Theo?" _Jellal asked

_"I can't remember anything... except my name..."_ Theo replied

_"That's no problem, you can be a new person now, Theo... from now on were in this together!"_ Jellal shouted joyfully which caused Theo to smile

_"Then... we're partners until the end..." _Theo said quietly, but joyfully

* * *

Jellal pulled his hand back and started crying "Theo..."

The ceiling then collapsed in between them, separating them from one another "JELLAL!" Theo screamed

Erza then fainted in Theo's arms, she was in critical condition. Theo turned around, ready to sprint back, but looked behind him to see if Jellal was still there, but there was nothing but dust and rubble.

* * *

Theo had managed to run out, just in time before the tower collapsed.

Theo set Erza down on the beach and stared at her, he always had a bit of a crush on her...

He ran his hand through her hair and saw her eye patch, Dartz walked up to Theo and said "She's a pretty one ain't she? Anyways, we ought a get you back to the Brotherhood... Theo?"

"Dartz... with us being Assassins, we should be able to use **Soul Transfer Magic **right?" Theo asked**  
**

Dartz nodded "Why?"

"Listen, I know we can surgically get mechanical **Eagle Vision** eyes... which is why I want to give Erza my right eye..." Theo replied

"You never learned Soul Transfer... so you want me to do it then, kid?" Dartz responded

"...Yes." Theo said quietly

"Well then... I'll do it right now, before she wakes up..." Dartz said as he placed a hand on Theo's right eye, and sucked it out using magic.

"Done... you might want to have that covered up." Dartz said as he gave Theo a white hoodie and a bandage for his eye, which Theo put on right away.

Theo and Dartz began walking away when Theo was tackled by a smiling Erza "Just where do you think you're going, Theo." She asked cutely and pulled of Theo's hood, revealing his bandaged eye socket.

"Theo, what happened to your eye?" She asked with a worried tone

Theo smiled at her and responded "Erza take off your eye patch, please." Which Erza did and was immediately shocked yet happy at the same time.

"Wait a second... Theo... did you..." Tears weld up in her eyes, she had received a new onyx colored eye.

"That was my last gift to you, before I leave..." Theo said softly as Erza began to cry

"What do you mean..." Erza pleaded

Theo hugged her and said "I need to leave you, Erza... maybe we'll meet again one day..."

"Please Theo, don't leave me! You're all I have left..." Erza sobbed

"Don't worry... Fairy Tail is a guild that you'll find happiness in... and you won't be in any danger." Theo concluded

"Bu- but you said you'd go with me and Jellal..." Erza said

"I can't keep every promise, I make... I want you to know that Jellal loved you very much..." Theo said before raising his hand

"Wh-wha-" Erza was cut short when Theo jabbed her, knocking her out

"I'm sorry... Erza." Theo said as he set her afloat the ocean

* * *

"Theo, we need to move..." Dartz said as he walked away

"Right!" Theo agreed before sprinting away

* * *

Erza washed up on the shores of Akane Beach, she awoke only to see that she was by herself. She let out a scream.

* * *

**That was nice... At least I think, but your feedback matters more to me, so remember to review as well as you can! But no flaming, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, despite the fact that I've received little feedback for this story, I've decided to continue with one more chapter to see how things will turn out.  
Theo is now a well-trained Assassin, but can use other magic archetypes as well, including a signature Eden magic.**

**Assassin's Archives: Aquila, Theo.**

**Assassin Clan: Levantine**

**Residing Faction: None**

**Base of Operations: Tiber Island, Bosco**

**Age: 13.**

**DoB: X765**

**Rank: S-Class, Assassin 4th Rank.**

**Team: Titus: Dartz (Leader), Theo (2nd in command, Tactician), Ezekel (Thief), Lionel (Striker), Ariel (Retriever, Medic).**

**Magic: Assassination (Main), Morphing (Disguise, Decoy, Group), Soul Transfer (Medicinal), Re-Equip (Vigilante), Solid Script, God-Leg, Mimicry, Eagle Vision (Artificial).**

**Skills: Thievery, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Free-Running, Enhanced Attributes, Swordsmanship, Stealth, Medicine, Acting, Music, Academics, Philosophy, Games, Assassination.**

**Times Tenants Broken: 2**

**Jobs Taken: 1397**

**Jobs Finished Successfully: 1356**

**Jobs Failed: 41**

**Assassinations Performed: 19**

**Net Worth: 65,000,000,000 J **

**Record Score: 8.5/10**

**Warrant for Transfer: Accepted**

**Transferring to: Magnolia, Fiore**

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

**Leader: Dreyar, Makarov**

**Knowledge of this: Yes**

"Well kid, looks like you're going back to Fiore. Excited?" Dartz asked

Theo nodded and replied, "As, I'll ever be..."

Theo looked at his wrist and sprung his implanted, hidden blade. Memories started flowing back.

* * *

_"You've worked hard to get this far... the Brotherhood is proud of you." _Dartz said

_"How long does it take to get used to it?..." _Theo asked about his hidden blade

_"Soon enough, it'll be second nature. You certainly took to the rest of the training fast enough."_

_"What about the poison?"_

_"More than enough to kill a man, but not many..."_

_"When it comes down to fight or flight, you're better off with flight. Remember, we are not murderers. We are Assassins, do not hu-"_

_"...hurt the innocent. I know, I know... let's just do this, okay?"_

xxxxxxxxx~0~xxxxxxxxx

Memories of Theo's first mission occured

_"Any movement, yet?_

_"..."_

_"No, I'm fine... just getting a bit antsy up here..."_

_"..."_

_"Alright, yeah...understood."_

Theo had just knocked out a security agent and hid the agent and himself behind a dumpster.

_"Wait. There's a four-wheeler pulling in." _Dartz told Theo telepathically

Three suited men came out, to of them looked to be doing the business, while the other was acting out as a bodyguard.

Theo poked his head out slightly to get a look at them. He noticed that the bodyguard had a red cross shaped badge on his suit, and Theo instantly knew what he was contending with.

_"Theo, what's going on down there?"_

_"Templars..." _Theo whispered

_"Shit..."_

The templars started to speak. _"Sorry for asking to meet with you like this, security reasons, y'know."_

_"Of course. Do you have it with you?"_

_"No, not yet. We would like to discuss another saying in the matter, before we put it into your protection."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Insurance..."_

_"Insurance!?"_

_"You're out of your league, Theo. Get out of there." _Dartz ordered

_"Shhh.." _Theo responded

_"Haven't I proven myself to you already?"_

_"It's not that we don't trust you."_ The templar said as he tried to fix his partner's tie, only for his hands to be swatted away

_"We cannot take any risks, handling the **Piece of Eden.**"_

_"Piece of Eden?" _Theo whispered to himself

_"What!?" _Dartz exclaimed

The bodyguard started walking towards the dumpster, and saw legs sticking out, he quickly checked behind it and exposed Theo.

_"OVER HERE!"_

The two templars scurried off and went to the four-wheeler. They took off and left the bodyguard to fight with Theo.

Despite constant warnings from Dartz, Theo decided to fight the bodyguard. He was dominating, but soon enough, Theo failed to block an incoming attack, dislocating his shoulder. Theo tried to run, but was hit several times by the templar. This caused Theo to tire out quicker.

All of a sudden, a deus ex machina occurred. The bodyguard was struck down by Malik, an Assassin whose job was to keep tabs on the rookies' progress. He walked up to Theo and patted him on the back.

_"Not bad."_

_"Is he okay?" _Dartz asked

_"Yeah he's fine." _

Theo was coughing and wheezing from the pain and exhaustion.

_"You stumbled upon something big, my friend. Let's get you back to Aldrick, so we can tell him all about it."_

* * *

It had been two years since he last set foot on Fiore. Within those years, Theo spent his time training, both physically and mentally. His jet black hair grew out, and he wore it as a ponytail. He received a new artificial eye, which contained special magic properties, allowing him to see through illusions, increase his normal attributes & heighten his senses, and identify friend from foe.

Theo wore a specially made, white hoodie that had red patterns all over it. The hoodie helped enhance his disguise abilities and could morph him into one of the crowd. Theo also wore a pair of camo jeans, and two black sneakers, specially made for God-Leg magic.

Implanted in his wrist was a long, thin, needle like blade. This blade is used to focus the hidden blade magic, so that the users don't hurt themselves when activating the blade. The blade could also administer poison, for both paralyzing and killing. The blade itself is made with some unusual, yet rare metal.

* * *

Theo would be transferring to Fiore, so that he could help set up a new Assassin's Guild over there. Another reason is that he'd like to see Erza, how far she's come along as a mage.

* * *

**Chapter 3, A Fairy of Death**

Theo stepped off the train and into Magnolia. He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk to the guild. As soon as he arrived, he heard a ruckus going on and decided to see what it was all about.

Once inside, Theo instantly sidestepped an incoming mug and saw a group of kids fighting. A pink haired boy, was fighting a navy haired and half naked boy. "What did you say, Natsu!?" The navy haired boy said as he started launching several punches. "I called you a pervert! What are you gonna do about it, Gray?" Natsu yelled back

Theo's sweat dropped as he looked to see a familiar red head, fighting a silver haired girl. Theo decided to walk past the fighting and approach the guild office, no one even noticed him.

Theo knocked on the door and heard Makarov say, "Come in."

Theo entered the office and introduced himself. "Erm, hello... Master Makarov. I'm the uh.. Assassin..." Theo said

"Ah yes, Theo was it? Anyways, welcome to Fairy Tail... I read your report, even the parts they didn't want me to." Makarov said

"So you know why I'm here, I gather?" Theo asked

"Of course, you want to set up a new Assassin's guild. To be honest, it's a good idea.. though if the council hears about it... well you'll be regarded as a dark guild. I've always looked up to the Assassins though I never followed their ways of killing, despite their reasons. To safeguard freewill..."

"Good to know. I was also thinking of joining Fairy Tail, if that is... you'll have me?"

"It'd be my pleasure, though.. ya gotta understand that you can't kill on missions."

"That's no problem, Master. I happen to hate killing."

"Good, so why don't you take off your hood?" Makarov suggested

Theo slowly pulled down his white and red hood, to reveal his face. Makarov stared at him for a few seconds to get a good idea of his mind.

_"Despite killing nineteen people, this boy retains a good conscious with a bit of innocence even. His right eye seems blank, no emotion whatsoever, but his left eye is full of __curiosity. He seems wise beyond his years, but no arrogance or confidence, just seriousness, like Erza. He seems to have a false politeness, as well as a genuine look, making him a very good liar." _Makarov thought to himself

* * *

The two began a conversation, a casual one. All seemed well until they heard a massive crash by the bar. They ran out to see that Natsu and Gray were unconscious, and Erza & Mirajane were fighting at full force.

"Well Theo, now would be a good chance to prove yourself. Why don't you restrain those two?" Makarov suggested

"Uh, okay." Theo responded

He used his God-Leg to dash in between the two and used his solid script, **"WALL!" **he yelled as two stonewalls appeared in between the two

"Who the hell is this kid?" Mira demanded, as she and Erza tried to throw a punch at him.

Theo used his Re-Equip to draw two large Adamantine shields, they blocked the attacks without much problem.

_"Re-Equip!?"_ Erza thought

"Wow, three consecutive magics." Macao complemented

"Yeah, but who is this kid.. and how was he able to restrain those two so easily?" Wakaba added

Theo struck the two in the back of the head, causing them to pass out.

"I think I proved myself." Theo inquired as he walked towards Makarov

Makarov then started clapping, "Not bad, kid. Well everyone, this is our newest S-Class, Theo Aquila!"

Everyone went wide-eyed at this. No one even saw this kid come in, and now he's apparently an S-Class Fairy Tail Mage.

Theo smiled and spoke, "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Theo is the transfer mage that I was talking about a little while ago. The guild he was part of sent him here, and he's already an S-Class." Makarov concluded which answered several questions that the rest of the guild had.

Everyone eyed Theo for a few moments until a short silver haired girl walked up to Theo and introduced herself.

"Hiya, my name is Lisanna!" she said as she took a slight bow

"Nice to meet you, Lisanna."

The other members started approaching Theo

"I'm Jet, that was awesome God-Leg magic, you used there." said an orange haired boy

"I'm Levy McGarden, I thought it was pretty neat how you used Solid Script." said a petite blue haired girl

"I'm Droy." said a slim boy who had an odd, fishtail like hair style

A girl got up from her seat and approached him. "I'm Cana Alberona." she said shyly

It didn't take long for Natsu, to wake up and attack Theo. "Hey new guy, fight me!" Natsu roared, before getting bonked on the head by Theo

Natsu became dazed. "Aye..." he muttered before falling down on the ground

Another boy approached Theo. "Erm... my name is Elfman Strauss." he said, Elfman wore a blue suit and like Lisanna and Mira, he had silver hair.

"Are you and Lisanna related?" Theo asked noticing a resemblance between their hair

Lisanna spoke up, "Yep, Elfman is my big brother, and the girl you knocked out is my big sis, Mira."

Theo took a quick look at Mira. She wore an unusual goth outfit, and had long silver hair. He lightly blushed at her, but was hidden by his hood.

Gray pulled on Theo jacket and asked, "Hey Theo, why are you wearing a hood? By the way, my name is Gray."

"That's a good question, Gray." Macao said as he walked up to Theo

"The reason why I have my hood on, is that it makes me comfortable." Theo responded quietly

"Oh you mean like Erza, with her armor?" Levy asked

"Uh, I guess." Theo replied as he looked at the sleeping Erza

_"Why is she uncomfortable? I guess it's my fault... Looks like you grew some, though. I like your hair that way."_ Theo thought

* * *

"Theo! It's time we give you your tattoo." Makarov stated

"Alright." Theo said

"Pick a color."

"Blue. On my right arm." Theo responded as he lifted up his sleeve.

Makarov placed the tattoo, and Theo pulled his sleeve back down.

* * *

It didn't take long for Erza and Mira to wake up and start asking about Theo. Erza eventually found him, talking to Gray and Cana.

"You! Who are you?" Erza demanded

Theo simply stared at Erza and got out of his seat. He started walking towards Erza, who then drew her sword. Erza was about to attack when she noticed Theo's necklace. It was same one that Dartz had, back at the Tower of Heavens. Her eyes went wide at this.

She then started tearing up, and began to swing her sword wildly at Theo.

"Who the hell are you!?" she sobbed, as Theo dodged all of her attacks

Theo caught her sword pulled it out of her hand, he proceeded to hug Erza. She broke out into tears

"I'm so sorry..." Theo whispered

"T-Theo?" Erza whispered in shock

She buried her face into his chest and began crying even more. All Theo could do was stroke her hair and say, "It'll be alright."

A lot of people were confused by this. Sure, Theo was a mysterious kid, but no one would think he could make Erza cry. Mira noticed this, and was about to make fun of her for it, but then she realized that Erza was truly upset.

"Erza, you've grown. You're almost as tall as I am. I can also tell that your strength has grown dramatically." Theo said softly

Erza sunk to the floor, dragging Theo with her.

"Idiot..." Erza whispered, making Theo flinch

"Don't you know, how I felt these past two years?... If I didn't see you again... It felt as if I would never stop crying when I thought about you... But I decided to think things over... But nothing I could do would solve the problem... All I could do was act foolish... What should I have done?... So I made up my mind... and decided that I would wait for you... No matter how long... and finally you did... just don't leave me again!" Erza sobbed

As soon as Erza opened her eyes from her tears, Theo had taken his hood down to reveal his face. He whispered something in her ear, and she began crying even more. She tackled Theo to the ground and wept.

* * *

After all was settled, Theo and Erza began catching up. She told him of her endeavors and life at Fairy Tail and as usual, Theo listened. She asked Theo about his guild but he didn't tell her much. Makrov came in with a small paper.

It was his Assassin record, but much of the morbid stuff had been covered, so no one in the guild would know that Theo is an Assassin.

"You're gonna wanna make sure all of this is correct before I send a letter back to your guild." Makarov said

"You're the transfer S-Class that master was talking about?" Erza gasped

Theo nodded.

Erza went wide-eyed as she saw Theo's record.

"Wow Theo, I didn't think you were this good of a mage..." Erza complemented as she started leaning her head on Theo's shoulder

Natsu came up to Theo. "You bet Erza! Theo makes you look pitiful!" Natsu said

"What's that Natsu?..." Erza said malevolently, before sending Natsu flying through the guild hall

Theo could only stare with fearful eyes at Erza's rage. She sat back in her seat muttering something under her breath.

* * *

Eventually Theo left the hall and climbed up to the roof. Theo simply stared at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle.

Erza soon managed to follow after some effort. She sat next to Theo, and the two simply stared each other for a few moments.

"So... how's _it_ been treating you?" Theo inquired, pointing at her left eye

"... Good... I noticed that you got a new one..."

"Yeah... you like it?"

"Uh huh... So... you're an Assassin?"

"..."

"It's alright, Theo... you were one before I even met you..."

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much stress..."

"Theo... You said you would join Fairy Tail and finally, you did."

"It's nights like these, that I remember when we first met.."

* * *

It was another day of monotony at the Tower of Heaven... Theo had just completed his shift as a stone polisher. As he was sent back to his cell, he noticed a red headed girl stumble and fall down from fatigue.

_"Get up, ya brat!" _A guard ordered

The dog-like creature next to him started barking madly at her, and they started to approach, whip in hand

Taking an odd sense of pity, Theo quickly walked in between the girl and the guard. He stood up straight, stared at the guard directly in the eyes, and began to speak. _"Excuse me sir, but please pardon my friend here, as there are more oppressing matters at hand."_

The guard stared at Theo, knowing that he could be trusted. His amnesia made him the perfect lapdog or so the many cultists believed. "Really? What's wrong, Theo?"

_"I found this forged cell key down in the empty hallway over there."_ Theo said as he brandished a key from his tool belt

_"My goodness, Theo. You may have just helped stop a whole revolt. Alright, I will let your friend off easy just this once."_ The guard said as he walked away

Theo turned to Erza, who gave him an odd look. She had heard about Theo from Jellal, but never really met him because he was usually sleeping or working. _"Why did you help me?" _Was her question

_"Me and you, we're slaves. We've got to stick together."_ Theo said with his arm extended and hand, ready to holster Erza up.

She took his hand and was immediately pulled up, she mustered a small shy smile, _"T-thanks Theo... I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." _

_"Named after your pretty scarlet hair? Well it's nice to meet you." _

* * *

"It seemed like a simple hello..." Theo commented

"Well it became a lot more than that, right?"

* * *

Unknown to the two mages, a blue haired spirit was watching them. Anger was in his eyes, only to become calm when a hooded man came to his side.


End file.
